The inner scout's Issue
by coolgirl312
Summary: Yay! this is my fist fic! the inner scouts are faced with a tiny problem Hint: they'er getting bigger and darien calls the outer scouts for help.how is life like now on the moon kingdom? *note: this story takes place in the future. ON LONG TERM HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fic ever!! So please be nice, i wrote this awhile ago

Please read and respond

--forewords--

this story takes place in the future on the moon. All of the inner scouts live in the moon kingdom with Serena is now the queen and Darien is the king. Rini has already been born she is 4 years old. Diana has also been born. the outer scouts live on their own planets but visits the moon palace often.

side note: I prefer to use the American names of the characters so bear with me

well here's my fic……

Life on the moon has been going great on the moon kingdom for the king and the scouts, but recently the scouts have hit a tiny problem, All the scouts were starting to get big. king Darien wasn't worried much about them but what may happen to them if they were ever attacked. He never really wanted the outer scouts get involved with the inner scouts problems, trying to keep enemies from the outside was enough work for them. But this time he didn't feel like he had a choice so he went to the communicator (it's a big computer screen) and called Neptune since the outer scouts hanged over there most of the time.

Beep….beep… "hello? Oh hey king Darien," Neptune greeted

"Hello Neptune, are Pluto and Uranus there?" Darien asked getting to the point.

"Uh yeah they are you want me to get them?" the aqua haired girl asked

"that would be great, I just need to tell you all something" Darien answered

Neptune left the screen to get the other scouts and meanwhile on the other side Diana joined Darien.

"ok they're here" Neptune said as Pluto and Uranus joined them

"is something wrong your majesty? Is the moon kingdom in trouble?"-Uranus asked worryingly

"No everything's fine" Darien replayed

"Well not everything, there has been a tiny problem with the inner scouts" darrien added hesitantly

"whats wrong with the scouts," Pluto asked?

" Nothing really it's just that they all have to go on a maternity leave" Diana said

There was a dead silence

"Darien, honey can you help me?" Serena called from Darien's side

"I've got to go, I'll have Diana fill you in" Darien said and left.

"I know you guys are all in shock but it's true, all four scouts plus queen serenity are pregnant," Diana

said breaking the outer scouts shock.

"how come you never told us this earlier?" uranus asked

"and how long are they along?" neptune added

"well as far as i know: jupiter is 3 months along, mercury's 4 months, venus's 6 1/2 months, mars is 7 months and the queen is almost eight months" diana said answering neptunes question.

"the reason they didn't tell you is because mercury and jupiter were both still able to fight until reasently when they started to showand because the queen didn't want to worry you guys" diana said.

"have there been any attackes on the moon kingom?" pluto asked

"there have been very few thankfully," diana answered

"the reason we called is because the king was wondering if you guys can think of somthing since we are out of ideas." diana said

"well it doesn't seem like theres much we can do. The only thing I can think of is, why don't all three of us go and stay at the moon kingdom and take the other scouts place?" uranus said

"yes the king did think of that option but he thought it would be too much for you guys" diana said

"Hmm..., well that seems to be our only choice, so we'll go with that," Pluto said

"great i'll tell King Darien, you can come next week," Diana answered cheerfully

"Ok, so we'll see you next week then, diana" pluto said

"ok we'll be waiting, bye!" diana said

with that diana jump off and the screen went blank

"hmm.. so they're all pregnant, I want to see that" neptune said and they all giggled

--

so what do ya think? remeber this is my first fic so i want to hear how it is

Oh yeah please try to ignor all the typos if i had any


	2. Chapter 2

Yay the second chapter of my first fic!

--

--one week later--

The outer scouts had just landed on the moon. king darrien and diana were there to greet them.

"hi,i'm so glad the you guys could do such a big favor"Darien said

"oh, it's not much, Saturn's watching the outside for us" Pluto said

"so where are all the others?" Uranus asked looking around

"they are most likely in the dinning room trying to cure their Ice cream with pineapple craving" Darrien said

"Diana will take you there. They don't know your here" Darien said walking away

Diana led the way

"So where are your parents? Pluto asked

"they'er taking samll lady for a walk" Diana answered

"So how has all of the scouts been?" neptune asked

"oh they've been fine. they just spend most of their time in the kitchen and dinning room eating ice cream with pinapple on top." Diana said

"It's just wierd that they all happen to have the same craving."- she added just as they arrive in the dinning room.

"So what do you think of Cynthia as as a name?" serenity asked the others around the table

"nah Selena sounds better"- Mars answered

the trio and Diana walked

"Pluto, Uranus, Neptune what a surprise!" serenity said.

"what are you doing here?" venus asked

"we heard that you were all pregnant decided to come check it out" Uranus said trying to hold in her laugh

Where's Jupiter?" pluto asked ( she was the first one to notice that she wasn't there)

"oh she's in the bathroom getting oveer her morning sickness" mercury anserwed as jupiter walked in

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" jupiter asked wipeing sweat from her head

"we're here to see what maternity is like for a sailor scout... and I can tell you now that it dosen't look pretty" Neptune said giggling

"hey" all the inner scouts said at the same time

"watch it this could be you guys someday" mars said

"well at least we know that getting pregnant all at the same time is not the best thing" Neptune said

"Well i guess your right on that" Mercury said

"ok. before any of you sart a fight, lets get serious. were have a meeting" Pluto said

"sure but can we keep the meeting here, all of us has been getting a non stop craving" Serenity said

"thats fine" pluto replied

"ok before we begin how are you guys feeling" neptune asked

"fine" mars,serenity,venus,and mercury replied

"Awful" jupiter said after them

"This morning sickness crap is killing me" she added

"great the reason why we're here is because king Darien and Diana called us and told us about what happen to you guys and we agreed that it's time for all oof you to take a maternity leave" Pluto Said in a serious tone

There was a moment of silence

"well that explains how all of you found out" serenity said

"AND, we won't take no for an answer" Uranus added

"well I giess we can't argue with you guys" venus said

"yeah, we've been thinking of what to do next" Mars added

"OK,it's been decided, the three of us will stay here and take your place. Saturn is covering our places" neptune said

"Well we don't seem to have any other choices so welcome back to the moon kingdom" Serenity said

"Ok, this meeting is officially over" Pluto said

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we go to earth for the day and do some shopping, I need more clothes." serenity said

"so do I, now that I'm staring to show" mercury added

"but you guys are Pregnant, isn't it kind of dangerous to transport to earth?" Neptune said

"oh don't worry, Mercury disigned a pathway that we could just litterally walk into earth" serenity said

"come on follow me"

(note the next part I took the idea from Hannah Montana)

She lead everyone down the hall and to her bedroom and straite to the closet

"um, why are we at your closet?" uranus asked as serenity opened the door

"because behind my closet is the pathway to the 21st centry" she pushed aside her clothes and another doo came to view.

Mercury handed Serenity a key and serenity inserted it to the key hole and opened the door.

okay so how was this chapter? please read and review and sorry for all the typos


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's the third chapter to my fic

Ok here's the third chapter to my fic

Oh yeah in case people are wondering who the fathers of the scouts kids are and honestly so far I don't know all of them. I'm trying as hard as possible to take characters from the anime, mostly so they can have a face. So if I don't mention the father that most likely means I couldn't find a person or I just couldn't fit him in the story.

So far here are the fathers:

Serena's baby- Darien

Ami's- Greg (ami's friend from season one)

Rei-Chad (works at the tempo)

**Last chapter**: Mercury handed Serenity a key and serenity inserted it to the key hole and opened the door…

And in front of them was a brightly lit tunnel. They all walked through and soon after they came to another door.

"We're here!" serenity said as she opened the door and behind it seemed to be what was the inside of a bathroom stall. But the inner scouts didn't seem surprised.

"the tunnel always finds a deserted place in Tokyo before showing the other door serenity said as she pointed that they were in a "out of order stall in an empty bathroom .

"Ok guys lets go do some shopping" Venus said

"Sure, but remember since we're on earth now we have to use our earth names" trista said

(Here are the names: Serena, mina, lita, rei, ami, amara, Michelle, Trista)

They left the bathroom and walked onto the city street and then into a store. Then for the next two hours they went from store to store buying clothes and baby supplies.

"Ok I think were done shopping for the month" rei said looking tired

"Who know being pregnant could make walking this much harder" mina said

"Hey guys why don't we spend another few hours here just for fun?" Serena said

"Uh but aren't you guys tired? And what are we going to do with the bags"-Michelle said holding up the several bags she was holding

"oh don't worry I've got the bags" Serena said as she led everyone into a empty ally

"Here put the bags down" she instructed

She then took out the key and when it started shining she drew a circle around the bags and they disappeared

"They should appear in my room" she said

And they left the ally

"Man my back is killing me" Serena said

"Hey yours isn't the only one hurting Rei said and Mina agreed

"Here you can try to lean on a bit" amara said to Serena

They kept walking only this time Amara was supporting Serena, Michelle was supporting Rei, and Trista was supporting mina. Not long after a trio of people they knew saw them.

"Look Seiya, isn't that the girl you called 'dumpling back' in when we were teens?" Yaten said pointing to Serena's back

"Oh my god! It is, maybe i still have a chance with her!" Seiya said jogging to catch up with the group

"Seiya are you crazy it's been like 10 years since you've last seen her!" Takei said as he and Yaten were trying to catch up with Seiya

"Dumpling!" seiya shouted as he practically jumped on Serena's back.

This caught Serena with so much surprise that she lost her balance and started to fall forward, thankfully Amara was next to her

"Serena!" Amara called as she Slid under serene and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from hitting the ground

this grabbed the other scouts attention

"What was that for?" Amara said to seiya when she got up and yaten and takei caught up

"Serena, are you ok?" Lita asked

"Oh great now she started kicking again" Serena said still not knowing who knocked her down

"kick-ing?" seiya said confused

"Answer my question!" Amara shouted at seiya (she never liked him to begin with)

"I just wanted to see how Dumpling is doing" he said

"How am I?! HOW AM I??How do you think i am after you pushed me what were you trying to do? Kill me and my-" Serena said as she turned around and finally saw who bumped into her

the three light were just as surprised as she was but for a different reason, especially Seiya

He stared at Serena's belly with his jaws dropped

"Baby" Serena finished before more rage build in her

"Why the hell did you jump on me! and why are you here? do you know how much you could have done?! You could have put me in early labor! she shouted as her angry reached it's high point

"Serena calm down and maybe she will stop kicking, breath" Trista instructed

"Feel better?" Trista asked a few minuets later

"Yeah" Serena said

"Why don't we go to the park down the road and talk" Ami suggested

"That's a good idea" Michelle said

"Let's go before my rage burns back to boiling point Serena grumbled

They waited for the stop light and walked across the street, Amara and Michelle supporting Serena, Who was still recovering from shock. They sat down on the edge of the fountain. Serena was between Amara and Michelle. The three light were the only ones standing.

"so why are you guys here on earth?" Takei Asked

"Well we had a little problem on the moon, we were all pregnant and didn't know what to do" Ami said

"And then Trista, Amara, and Michelle just came to the moon, kicked us out of our spots and then we decided to come to earth to so some shopping" Lita said

"Wait a minute your all pregnant?" Sieya said pointing to all of the inner scouts

"Well yeah can't you see that? Mina said

"Yeah I can see that Serena, Rei and you are but I didn't know you two were" Takei said pointing to Ami and Lita

"So I guess you guys are all married right?" yaten said

"Yeah" the inner scouts answered

"Darn! I thought we might still have a chance with dumpling if not with you guys" Seiya said

"Well you guys came a little late, I don't think Chad would be too happy if I left him for you guys" Rei said

That's Right Rei had married Chad. It took awhile but Rei had finally got the courage to confess her love and he was happy. Chad also told her that he had known that she was sailor mars ever since her battle with Catsy (one of the four sisters from the second season.)After they married they went to the moon with the others.

"True and I don't think Greg would be too happy either" Ami said looking at Taki

After their Battle with Galexia, Greg surprisingly moved back to Tokyo. Hi friendship with Ami grew to love. He also became a useful source with the scouts, seeing the future. He also went to the moon with the scouts and they married there.

"So Serena, how did you get pregnant did your husband forget to use a glove?" Seiya said jokingly

"Grrr!" Serena growled as she once again build up with rage

"Queen Ser-…er I mean Serena calm down" Michelle said kind of forgetting where they were for a second

"Did you just call her queen?" Seiya asked surprised and confused

"Yeah, sorry Serena" Michelle said

"Didn't you guys know? Princess Serena aka Sailor moon is now Neo-Queen Serenity" Amara said

"And you know Darien, her husband is king Darien from earth?" Trista said

"Darien, hmm could he be the guy you date as a teen?" yaten asked

"The very same, the one that use to be tuxedo mask, yes he's now my husband and King" Serena said

"You guys might want to know that this is their second child" Trista said pointing to Serena's belly

"So why are you guys here on earth?" Michelle asked

"Oh, our princess went to visit Galexia and decided to give us a vacation and we decided to spend it here" Yaten answered

"Hey! I have an idea why don't we go to the park that Sieya and I went on our first date" Serena suggested

"That's a good idea Serena, that park is just a few blocks away. Lets go!" Seiya said

on the walk to the other park the Starlights told their story about what happened. They told the scouts about how after they got back to their galaxy Galexia was there. She apologized and she and Princess Fireball became good friends. They visited each other often and this time Fireball decided to stay with Galexia for a while.

"We're here" Seiya said

yay another chapter finally! Tell me what you think!

p.s the next chapter is going to be their second half of their time on earth


End file.
